


Tiger Moths

by UnknownPaws



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Corpse Bride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's expired milk, rotten and gone stale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Moths

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tiger and Bunny. I just make trash fan works out of love.

He sits alone by the pews. He's watching them with haunted, dead eyes. They are laughing, smiling with mirth and joy. He's never seen the blond Prince laugh so hard before. He's never seen the blond Rookie so relaxed, not for a long, forgotten time. Forgotten has become his middle name again. It's bittersweet. For what does he have left to be remembered by. There they are, up by the altar, preparing and practicing. Here he is, sitting alone and unnoticed, as he always has been in life, in love, in longing.

His hands, once warm and full, tightly held by loved ones, are cold and thin.

He's thin; he hasn't eaten in days, weeks even. He sees no need to. What need does he have for basic personal care anymore anyways? Water is dry upon his torn tongue. Food sits cold inside his stomach. He hasn't sweat for a long, long time now. Dirt never touches his tanned, preserved skin. There is nothing he needs to do to right himself; it is a blessing and curse.

Their lips are touching.

His heart quivers.

But he knows it is for the best. He's expired milk, rotten and gone stale. There isn't nothing he can offer **_him_ ** now. Eyes so young and bright should not be rotted by dulling eyes who have been tainted with old age.

He stands. There is no shadow behind him. No sound when he walks out of the pew, down the aisle and to the door. He pauses. His eyes glass over; he's looking at **_him_ ** once more, curled up in the arms of new love, new hope and new dreams.

He is the past left behind. The Gravity Prince is the future.

It was meant to be so, as the tragedy that was Wild Tiger promised.

He steps out of the church.

He glows.

He shatters into a thousand winged tiger moths.

And flies away.


End file.
